Legion (DTF)
A Legion is one of the five divisions of Fallen that formed around Lucifer and his Archdukes after The Fall of man and the destruction of Eden. The Legions were originally dedicated to protecting and improving humanity, and working against the Creator and Heaven, who would have had mortals remain in their naive state prior to the Fall. Lucifer, the Morningstar and leader of the Fallen, organized the five divisions of Legions of Fallen in order to fulfill the promises they had made to Adam and Eve. Each Legion was in charge of a different aspect of the fallen army who fought the Elohim, and of a part of developing humanity's potential. The Legions and their human followers flourished in the Age of Wonder, creating massive bastions, including Lucifer's great city of Genhinnom, and building up humanity's accomplishments. Most of the Legions helped the mortals in their settlements, while a few fought the so-called Silent War, small skirmishes between Elohim and the Fallen that were little more than great displays of power and creation, and essentially no violence. The Silent War ended with the first murder, committed by Caine. The violence of this single act triggered the first major act of war at the holy city of Sagun. The city's defenses were weakened after Heaven's greatest representatives, including Michael, were sent to deal with Caine. The Ebon Legion, resonating with this single violent act and taking advantage of the city's weakness, entered Sagun and mercilessly slew those mortals who chose to follow the Creator. A response by Heaven triggered a full battle, and in the end, Sagun lay in ruins and its Elohim defenders scattered, broken, or destroyed. With this attack, Lucifer condemned the Ebon Legion for their actions, but they were unrepentant. In addition, the leaders of the Silver and Alabaster Legions, troubled by the acts of Caine, agreed with Abaddon and his followers. The Legions ceased to exist as one part of a whole, and instead splintered away, with the Ebon, Silver, and Alabaster Legions waging war against Heaven, no matter the cost, while Lucifer and the Crimson Legion returned to Genhinnom. The Time of Atrocities had begun. The Legions *The Crimson Legion, the first Legion formed and headed by Lucifer himself, with help and advice from Archduke Belial, a Lammasu. Those who joined the Crimson Legion were those who believed in Lucifer's philosophy of helping humanity freely, and included mostly Namaru and quite a few Annunaki. *The Ebon Legion, the second Legion, was headed by Archduke Abaddon, a Rabisu. This legion was mostly composed of the warriors among the Fallen and spent most of its time actively warring against Heaven; they also taught mankind the arts of hunting and working the lands, in exchange for humanity's service. Many Rabisu and Asharu joined the Ebon Legion. *The Iron Legion, the third Legion, was headed by Archduke Dagon, an Annunaki. This division was also dedicated to battle, but rather than the blind hatred of the Ebon Legion, the members of the Iron Legion, mostly Annunaki and some of the Rabisu, were responsible for the defenses of the army of the Fallen and fought with mercy and honor to both mortal and Elohim. *The Silver Legion, the fourth Legion, was headed by Archduke Asmodeus, a Neberu. The Fallen who joined this legion were to search for the truth in order to find a weakness in Heaven or the Creator. They also taught humanity some of their greatest achievements to improve the state of existance on Earth. Neberu made up the bulk of the Silver Legion, as well as many of the Lammasu. *The Alabaster Legion, the final Legion, was headed by Archduke Azrael, a Halaku. Those who would not follow the philosophies of the other four legions found themselves in this one; they were responsible for building up humanity and the defenses of the Fallen, and would wait until they were called to battle. Most of the Halaku joined this legion. References *DTF: Demon: The Fallen Rulebook, 44-52 Category:Demon: The Fallen glossary